


Moonlight Sonata

by Vampyra142001



Category: Megamind (2010)
Genre: Aliens, F/M, Halloween, Not Beta Read, Olloween, Werewolf!Megamind
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-31
Updated: 2011-10-31
Packaged: 2021-01-04 01:58:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21189683
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampyra142001/pseuds/Vampyra142001
Summary: Post-movie. Megamind gets in the Olloween spirit.





	Moonlight Sonata

Moonlight Sonata

By Kelli Dalton

Summary: Post-movie. Megamind gets in the Olloween spirit.  
Pairings: Megamind/Roxanne  
Warnings: Aliens (duh), un-beta’d  
Rating: PG

As usual it was rather late when Megamind and Minion returned to the Lair, or early, depending of how one viewed two o'clock. Either way Roxanne groaned at the brainbots' loud greeting in the next room. When she didn't hear her boyfriend's cheerful reply she flipped back the covers, slipped on a robe, and trudged out to the main room. She followed the 'bowg'ing over to the medical area.

"Hey, hey, hey! Easy!" complained Megamind.

"Oh, quit being such a baby, Sir," Minion said, pouring more peroxide over the blue man's arm.

"But it burns!"

Megamind had his collar and cape off and his one piece peeled down to his waist so that the fish could doctor a set of punctures ringing his forearm.

"What happened?" she yawned out.

"Oh, Ms. Ritchie, sorry to wake you," apologized Minion.

"We ran into somebody in a dog costume, a foo-rry, running across rooftops," the hero started.

"Furry."

"Yes, that. And we tried to convince him that he didn't belong up there-"

"He tried to dehydrate the guy," Minion interrupted.

"Well, I didn't want him to fall. But he got upset about it and attacked me."

He held up his injured arm despite Minion trying to wrap it in gauze.

"The guy got away."

"I wasn't expecting to be bitten. I mean, really, who uses their teeth in a fight?"

"Uh, fur-suits don't have jaws that work like that," observed Roxanne. "Most of them don't have moving jaws at all."

She'd done all sorts of reports throughout her career. That particular one had been before she had been drawn into Megamind's battles with Metro Man.

"Then, Miss Reporter, what was it? A dog battle suit?"

"Could have been a werewolf."

"Nonsense, wurrwolves don't exist. Nobody believes they're real."

"And nobody believes in aliens either. Besides, you believe in ghosts of all things."

He frowned at her, unamused. Point for Roxanne.

"People are so superstitious around Halloween," he scoffed.

She threw up her hands and plodded back to bed.

* * *

A couple days later she woke to her alarm and started getting ready for work. Megamind had slept over at her apartment, meaning that she hadn't been woken up by brainbots when he finished patrolling. She flipped through her closet, deciding on what to wear, before settling on a nice fall purple dress. He boyfriend grumbled sleepily at the clanking of hangers.

"Sorry, sweetie, I'm covering for one of the anchors today. Go back to sleep," said Roxanne.

He had to have had only a couple hours rest by that point and she didn't want to bother him. She dressed and put on her makeup in the bathroom, as so not to disturb Megamind, then, when she was almost ready to head to work, she padded into her room to give him a kiss goodbye. As usual, he was sprawled out on his stomach. What was unusual was the black hair covering his blue skin. Had he been working on a hair tonic or something to make himself appear more human?

"What did you do to yourself?" inquired Roxanne.

"Huh?" he muttered. "What're you talkin' 'bout?"

He rolled over to look at her in confusion and she took an involuntary step backwards. Megamind's face was elongated into a snout and his, now canine, ears were perched a top his skull. He started to rub his eyes and noticed his fur-covered hand, causing him to scream and recoil, sending him tumbling off the bed.

"Ow!"

Roxanne moved around the bed to see how he had managed to hurt himself.

"I landed on my... tail?"

He fished the short, fluffy appendage out of his pajama bottoms.

"Can I say I told you so now or should I wait until you run a bunch of tests on yourself?" asked the woman sarcastically.

"Told me so? Wurrwolves don't exist and if they did, wouldn't I have the urge to bite you or something?"

"Maybe not. There's some chicken from dinner in the fridge if you feel like having meat?"

She was kind of hoping it was his wolf instincts recognizing her as his mate and so didn’t see her as prey.

"Do we still have donuts?"

Well, there went that romantic idea. He was still himself under the fur.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Since you seem to be fine, I'm going to work."

She gave her bewildered boyfriend a kiss on the nose and headed for the news station. While the whole werewolf thing was mildly concerning, it definitely wasn't the weirdest thing to happen to them, not in this town. And as long as he didn't decide to start eating people, she didn't have the slightest concern about his ability to sort himself out, not when he could graft alien DNA onto human DNA in a reversible way.

* * *

That evening when she stopped by the Not-So-Evil Lair to check on Megamind. Minion met her at the door, holding his hands over the sides of his dome where ears would be.

"What's wrong?" she asked.

Surely he wasn't bothered by the loud music blasting throughout the Lair, Megamind did that all the time, so the fish had to be desensitized to it.

"I can only listen to the same handful of songs so many times," complained Minion. "Sir is working on modifying the Infuser gun to fix himself. Please, convince him to change the music, Ms. Ritchie."

She drifted over to the thinking area in time to see a blue and black anthromorphic wolf dancing around to Ozzy's 'Bark At the Moon' and she had to laugh at the clichéd absurdity of it.

"Oh, Roxanne, good news- I figured out how the wurrwolf virus works," Megamind announced.

"Then you'll be back to normal soon?" she ventured.

"Not until after Olloween."

Olloween? He'd been saying the word just fine before and had obviously decided it was worth mangling rather recently.

"But the full moon ends in two days."

"That's what the Infusion gun is for. You could even match me for the party at City Hall."

Trust him to think that werewolves made good costumes.

"Ah, no thanks. I like my legs clean shaven."

"No, no. Not as a wurrwolf, as Red Riding Hood."

Now, that was a good idea.

**Author's Note:**

> I actually had this idea before the dog plot bunny and that's part of the reason you will see some similarities. The idea sprang from the song 'Lil Red Riding Hood'. I had previously mentioned that the song had reminded me of Bernard!Megz dating Roxanne and from there my mind decided to explore that possibility of wolf!Megz for Howloween.
> 
> Anyway, Happy Halloween everyone!
> 
> For the original post: https://megamind-movie.livejournal.com/1349813.html


End file.
